Princess Victoria
:"I'm just having a bit of fun, that's all!" :—Tori Princess Victoria Bethany Evangeline Renée, known as Tori, is one of the main protagonists in Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar. She is a 17 year-old princess, who is part of Meribella's royal family. When she meets Keira, both Keira and Tori switches places with each other to live each other's life. She's voiced by Kelly Sheridan, while her singing voice is provided by Jennifer Waris. She's the owner of a female puppy, Vanessa, that wears two pink bows on her ears and is brown in color. Official website description *"She's a princess who wishes she had the freedom to rock like a popstar!" *"The teenage princess with a heart of gold doesn't want to grow up and take on the the demands of being royalty. She wants to laugh, pull pranks and rock out!" Story Tori feels bored and stifled by her very regimented, royal life. She dreams of singing and dancing like her favorite popstar, Keira. Meanwhile, Keira is weary of touring, press junkets and performances. She dreams of being a princess like Tori. Tori and Keira decide to magically switch places, and get a taste of how the other lives. However, not everything is as easy as it seems. Tori and Keira soon learn that it’s better to be yourself and come to appreciate the lives they had before the transformation. Appearance Tori is a sophisticated 17-year-old girl with long blonde hair, tan skin and blue eyes. She is similar to Princess Anneliese from Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper, as they both have the same hair, eye, skin and dress color. When Tori starts living as a popstar, she changes her blonde hair to pink. She also wears a pink gown with a pink bow on her on the top of her dress, wears a gold tiara and wears a heart charm necklace. Personality Tori is not satisfied with her royal life so she dreams of being a popstar like Keira. She's kind hearted. She wants to be free of her royal duties, rock out, and have fun! Quotes *''"Oh, she doesn't get her feelings, Meredith! The main thing is... wasn't that great?"'' *''"Aunty A! Do come in!"'' *''"This is so cool!"'' *''"You're Keira... I am absolutely your very biggest fan ever!"'' *''"You both better scoop to your rooms, Aunty A will be stomping her way of 'anger avenue' any minute!"'' *''"Uh... sort of, except the part after 'Ladies and gentlemen'..."'' *''"Did you see her face?"'' *''"That... was close! I thought she'd ground us both!"'' Gallery Dolls Barbie-The-Princess-and-the-PopStar-Dolls-barbie-movies-29079833-606-1024.jpg|Tori in her princess attire. Barbie-The-Princess-and-the-PopStar-Dolls-barbie-movies-29079831-711-1024.jpg|Tori in her popstar attire. Tori_doll.jpg|Tori, basic doll 61HUHQLhTqL._AA1500_.jpg|Tori mini doll 81KFOKIMAnL._AA1500_.jpg|Another Tori mini doll 91R4Wss9knL__AA1500_.jpg|Another view of Tori doll as a princess 91R4iB0lSXL__AA1500_.jpg|Another view of Tori doll as a popstar 91J-xnEEFZL._AA1500_.jpg|Another view of Princess Tori doll Screenshots vlcsnap-2012-03-17-23h56m39s0.png|Tori looking at Keira's concert from the balcony of her royal palace, in the teaser trailer of the movie vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h01m29s118.png|Tori with her hair in a bun vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h02m03s195.png|Tori with Duchess Amelia vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h05m29s207.png|Trevi, Tori and Meredith vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h16m07s189.png|Tori playing with her sisters vlcsnap-2012-09-01-11h26m26s241.png|Tori laughing at her aunt 203px-Tori.png 189559_256339894484142_1069350196_n.jpg 269637_256339417817523_944904237_n.jpg Trivia *Tori is like a more modern version of Princess Anneliese, as their appearances and feelings towards their royal lives are the same. *Tori's hairstyle and crown are very similar to Clara's ones. *She's the third princess from a modern movie, the first being Merliah and the second being Blair. Category:Barbie: The Princess & The Popstar characters Category:Princesses Category:Barbie heroines Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Characters